Harry Potter and the Sinking of the Titanic
by mitomatemiamor
Summary: Something I wrote with my friend for a class project. Harry is searching for Ginny as the Titanic is sinking. Will he find her in time or will he be sidetracked with mysterious characters? Find out in this episode of Harry Potter.


**Harry Potter And The Sinking Of The Titanic**

By Ashlie Lahammer and Cassandra Hauck

It was a normal day, on April 15, 1912, until the Titanic decided to sink. But let's go back to earlier, where a scraggly black haired boy with circle glasses is searching the ship from bottom to top, looking for a girl with fiery red hair. He had been searching for hours, and hadn't found her yet. Suddenly, the ship gave a lurch and the lights went out. Sirens were wailing and general panic had set in. Harry didn't know what had happened to the ship, but he figured he'd better double his efforts of finding Ginny. As he reached for the doorknob, the door itself flew open. A shabby man with light brown hair burst through the open door. Harry, who had leapt aside to dodge the door, noticed the man around the same time the man noticed him. "Harry! What are you doing here? The boat is sinking! And, by any chance, have you seen Sirius and Teddy? Or Tonks? I need to find them." Remus babbled. "Oh, no, sorry Remus. Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked, not really paying attention to what Remus was saying. Before he even finished asking, however, Remus had already hurried out of the room, with only quick wave towards Harry as a goodbye. Sighing, Harry hurried through the open door. As he sped up the stairs, he started yelling out for Ginny. He was so distracted by his yelling that he was not looking where he was going. He ran into an old man with a long white beard, a crooked nose, and half-moon glasses. Harry was on the floor, surprised. He looked up at the man, and grew even more shocked by the overall absurdity of his appearance. The old man was wearing a purple robe/dress thing and heeled boots. He also seemed to be staring at Harry _, as if he were the key to killing an evil dictator bent on ruling the world._ "S-Sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going.' Harry stammered. The old man smiled kindly, and said airily; "Oh, its fine, Harry. Now, you shouldn't be afraid of the dark, for happiness can be found even in the darkest places, if one remembers to turn on the light."  
Figuring that this old man probably had some sort of mental illness, or that the stress of the ship sinking was just getting to him, Harry started nodding and backing away slowly. He paused a moment and asked carefully; "How do you know my name?" The old man replied casually; "Love, Harry. Love." With a sudden shout of "Alas, earwax!" The old man hurried down the corridor and out of sight. Harry hesitated for a second, and then hurried down the hall in the opposite direction, screaming Ginny's name the entire time. Making it to the stairwell, he clamored up the stairs to an empty hall. Realizing it was empty, Harry did an internal cheer and walked down the hall, shouting himself hoarse. Suddenly, a bat-like figure descended from one of the adjoining rooms into Harry. Harry jumped back, startled. From this distance, he could see the figure better. The bat-like figure turned out to be a sallow-skinned man with greasy looking black hair and a black cape. "You have your mother's eyes." The man said slowly. "How do you know my mother?" Harry asked, extremely confused at this point. "I have always loved your mother. Just as I have always hated your father. Always." He said mysteriously. Harry felt very uncomfortable and confused by this man. Before he could make a coherent response, the man shushed him and said; "I don't need sass from you, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor." After this odd sentence, the man walked away dramatically, cape flailing behind him. As confused as he was, Harry was relieved that the bat-like man had left. He was probably the strangest man that Harry had ever met, besides the old man he had previously run into. Those two were very odd.  
Deciding not to dwell on what the bat-like man had said, Harry continues his search for Ginny. His limbs are sore, for he's been running a lot. His throat is rough and hoarse, for he's been calling out. His search is once again, interrupted, when he reaches the more occupied levels of the ship. He suddenly gets plowed over by a toad-ish-looking-woman-in-pink. "Get out of my way, or I'll cut you!" The toad-woman shrieks, pulling out a knife.  
Harry gets up and puts his hands up in defense, taking a step back. The toad-woman shoves Harry back onto the floor, and dashes off. Suddenly, a manicured hand is reaching down to help poor Harry up. Harry takes the hand and gets up, coming face-to-face with a very flamboyant man. "Would you like an autographed photo of me? I assure you- it'll be worth a ton after I'm dead." The man grins and winks. "Err... No... I best be on my way." Harry murmurs, and absconds from the most recent odd conversation he's been pulled into. Now making it to the richer sections of the ship, Harry finally catches sight of the fiery red hair that he's been searching for. "Ginny!" he shouts. She hadn't heard him. Harry frantically pushes through the mass of people. He takes a deep breath, and wills his tired lungs to fill with air. Once again he shouts her name. Harry is flooded with relief when she turns to face him.  
Ginny and Harry rush to each other. "Thank Merlin I found you!" Harry exclaims.  
"Oi! Potter! Get over here!" A masculine voice is heard. At the sound of his lover's voice, Harry shoves Ginny off the edge of the ship, into a lifeboat, before running to embrace Draco. "You found Weasel's sister for him, right?" he asks. "Yeah. Took forever, though. I got harassed by so many strange people." Harry replies.  
Draco strokes Harry's hair. "Don't worry, Harry. It's all over now." He murmurs. "But-"Harry starts. "No, Harry. Shh. Only love now."  
As Draco reassures Harry, a nearby lifeboat is raised, and they climb into it. The people on the ship try to pile on, but Draco sends them all a menacing look. "This boat is reserved, you bloody tossers." As he says this, the lifeboat drops down to the water below. Harry and Draco float off into the sunset, screams of agony and the sounds of a sinking ship behind them.


End file.
